The World Through Different Eyes
by MapleTreesAbove
Summary: The Tallests should have known that even if they sent in someone to keep an eye on Zim, something will go wrong. And now, even the most loyal Irkens have started asking dangerous questions. To think that this all started because of the annoying voice inside Ore's head. "No, you may not raise an army of ten thousand rubber duckies to take over Pluto. I don't care what GIR says."
1. A Narrator's Confession

There is a theory out there that you may or may not know about. It entertains the possibility that there are universes other than just our own. A whole lot of universes with endless possibilities. It's called the Multiverse Theory, incase you haven't figured it out yet.

You have to admit though, it make you feel like a microscopic bacteria compared to everything else. Especially considering the fact that humanity hasn't even scratched the surface of space exploration. The oceans are a pretty big unknown abyss too, and they're on our own planet.

I remember as a middle schooler and as a high schooler, I pushed all of this information to the back of my mind. I had more important things to think about, like society's expectations, getting good grades, and worry about what I'm going to do in my life. Who would have time to think about the live of other beings in a parallel universe when everyone is all choked up about their own lives. This is probably why being thrown into another universe was such an eye opener for me.

If my time in the other world has taught me anything, it's that the actions of a few can affect millions upon millions of others. Whether it's a positive effect, or a negative effect is dependent on the action. Now, you have to be careful to make sure that your actions have the intended effect, or your worst nightmares can come true while your enemies dreams come true. Which sucks, since no one likes their enemies being happy.

This brings us to the story that I am about to tell you. It can be seen as the worst possible thing that had ever happened, or the greatest thing that had graced the creatures of the other world. I only played a small part in this giant game of life and death. In fact, I do not appear in this story until much later. But I like to think that my appearance was a turning point. And no, I do not regret the things that I did. (Except, you know, a couple of embarrassing moments where I wasn't in the right state of mind.)

You, the reader, may be wondering why I am telling you this story. Why not someone who played a bigger role, or someone who was there throughout the whole thing. That's a bit difficult for me to answer.

The truth is, I'm the only who made it here. As in, I am the only one of our little group left alive on our earth, and in our universe. At this point in time, I'm not even sure if the others are still alive in the other universe.

In our last few moments together, I was given a journal and instructions. They told me to share with you what really happened to us. Oh a lot of people have speculated on what happened to me, everyone acts like they know exactly what happened to my friend, and no one here knows who my other friend is. (I'm pretty sure that the doctors think that my crazy adventures were the result of the concussion that I had received.)

With this story, I'm going to set some things straight. You don't have to believe what I say, and I will respect that. Heck, if I wasn't there I wouldn't believe it either. But please, give me the benefit of the doubt, for everything I write is true. I just know it is.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is a rewrite of one of my previous fics called** _ **My Twisted Life**_ **. The general idea is the same, but the plot has taken a completely different turn. The Chapter's won't be this short, this is just the Narrator's address to the audience.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Invader Zim Universe. I'm just borrowing it for a short time.**


	2. Earth Beware, They are Here

Ore had a mission. A very important mission, and she will stop at nothing short of a universal apocalypse... or, you know, unless the Almighty Tallests called it off. But Ore doubted it. If they did, the universe just might explode because of someone's carelessness.

She, out of all of the Irkens who serve the Almighty Tallests Red and Purple, was chosen for this task by the Tallest themselves.

What is her mission that's so important? Babysitting.

Well, that's not exactly what the Almighty Tallests had ordered her to do. They told her to 'Make sure Zim doesn't ruin anything, and stays away.'

They also told her to bring up some donuts from the kitchens.

Her all knowing and all powerful leaders sure loved their donuts.

Even if it was Zim that she has to supervise, Ore couldn't be happier. Finally, she was living her dream. The Almighty Tallests had recognised her amazing skills and courage during her time as a pilot for the Massive.

Why else would they send her out to masquerade as an 'Invader apprentice' (even though everyone -except apparently Zim- knows that that position doesn't exist) and insure that Zim doesn't ruin Operation Impending Doom 2 like he did with Operation Impending Doom 1?

Ore didn't like Zim. Nor did a majority of the Irken race. It was a plain and simple fact.

When Zim was just a smeet, a lot of Irkens (including Ore) thought that he was annoying.

Now? Now Irkens of all sizes and shape hated him, and maybe even feared him. Who wouldn't? He was the only creature in recent Irken history to have ever come close to destroying their beloved planet of origin.

Everyone who was old enough at the time haven't forgotten that day when Zim was let loose on the surface of the planet. Ore herself would never forget the day that everything around her had crashed and burned into a fiery inferno.

Actually, she consider herself one of the lucky ones. Ore got a whole month off of work afterwards In order to deal with trauma (Which is not done very oftern in the Irken Empire) and she spent that time on Planet Fluffle.

A month of being surrounded by nothing but fluffy bunnies, ducklings and tap dancing walruses. Not to mention the delicious Fun Dip and sodas provided by the staff at the various petting zoo's foodie stands.

So many fluffy animals. Ore just wanted to hug them all and never, ever, ever let go.

But that was all in the past. Unfortunatly.

When she had gotten the assignment, she was ecstatic. Her job was to make sure that Zim didn't screw things up a second time. Since Zim had 'quit being banished' The Almighty Tallests didn't exactly trust Zim to stay put.

That's where she would come in. Ore would make sure that Zim didn't doubt the his mission's authenticity. She was responsible for keeping him away from main parts of Operation Impending Doom 2.

Oh she would. She would make sure that Zim stayed exactly where he belonged. Far, far away from the operations. And she would make her beloved leaders proud. The survival of the Irken Empire depended on her! And she was going to succeed no matter what.

So long as she survived the idiotic song that Zim's little malfunctioning robot was singing.

At that moment, the glory of being chosen to embark on such a dangerous and important mission had faded away, and instead replaced with a violent urge to kill something. Which, of course, she had to repress since causing too much chaos in such a tiny spaceship would cause all of them to fall into the never ending abyss that is space.

It took a good week for Ore to give up trying to get some peace and quiet. She was left sitting in the far back of the Voot Cruiser, clutching her curled antennas.

And in a desperate attempt to drown out the song, she started listing all the possible uses of noodles. Most of which were ways to weaponize them.

Doom doom do-doom doom doom doom doom do-be-do-be-do doom doom doom doom doom do-do-doom doom doom.

ARG! It was driving her insane!

How could anyone possibly be able to sing for so long. (Of course Ore already knew the answer to that question. GIR was a robot, and could keep on singing until his battery ran out. But she just wanted something to complain about.)

Her infiltration mission had only just begun and she was already thinking about bailing. Keyword: Thinking.

As if she would dare go against the orders of the Tallests.

And of course, Zim wasn't doing anything to stop his little robot. All he was doing was drooling like the moron while staring at the controls. Ore narrowed her Magenta eyes.

"Zim, could you please control your robot?" She asked over the sound of GIR's obnoxious singing. Zim whirled around in his chair, and in one motion, he jumped out of his chair and a finger at Ore.

"SILENCE!" He yelled "It is All Powerful Invader Zim to you! No, Master Zim. Wait, no, argh! I thought that we went over this before we left Conventia, Apprentice." Ore rolled her eyes internally. Oh how could she forget the look on Zim's face when the Almighty Tallests presented her as his new apprentice.

At first he was blantly opposed to it. An invader of his caliber needed no one.

That was his excuse.

But then Almighty Tallest Red began explaining to him that his greatness was exactly why he was chosen to gain an apprentice. That he was their number one choice out of all of the other invaders that were under consideration.

The Tallests were holding back their laughter during the entire explanation.

Zim had straightened himself out while listening to the Tallests 'praises' and started talking about how honoured he was to be chosen to mentor a new generation of Invaders. He also talked about how great he was and how he would train Ore to be the second best invader that the Irken Empire had ever seen. The best being him.

Then GIR threw a cream pie at Ore's face, and all hell broke loose.

Who knew such a small robot -who decided to throw a cream pie at everyone he saw- could almost cause a war between the Irken Armada and the Galactic Gummy Bear Tribes.

"Right, Invader Zim. Is there anything you could do to, I don't know, quite GIR down?" Ore asked. Zim Sat back down in his chair and began pressing some random buttons.

"Right now GIR is doing a complex scan of the galaxy that we're in, AND THERE SHALL BE NO INTERUPTIONSSSAAA! You are too inexperienced to know just what it is." Zim said, waving his hand dismissively.

The fact that Ore didn't know if such a scan was even necessary irked the female Irken to no end.

A voice in the back of One's head wondered why an Irken who has had no previous training in infiltration, (Or as an invader) is on a mission that involves pretending to be an invader. Shouldn't someone more qualified, and know all the procedures of Invaders for that matter, be in her position instead?

Ore squashed that little voice and mentally kicked it into the farthest reaches of her mind. Questions like that were unacceptable. She was assigned this mission and she would complete it even if it killed her.

Knowing her luck, she would die by some stupid means. Like 'death by rainbow leprechauns', or something along those lines.

"Proximity warning. Planet ahead." Ore's train of thought was shattered as the computer announced that they were passing another planet. She was just about to settle back down in her seat before Zim suddenly perked up.

"We're here! We are finally here!" He yelled out as he slammed his hands against the control panel. Ore looked up at Zim with confusion.

There wasn't supposed to be any planets with intelligent life on them in this area. Even if there was any life here, how could Zim know that the planet ahead of them had any life on it.

After some internal debate, Ore figured that it had something to do with those supposed 'scans' that GIR was doing. Probably.

She still had her doubts as to how that robot even functioning. Not only was it one of the older models, it was basically pieced together in less than five minutes using spare parts from the trash.

"GIR!" Zim yelled, trying to get the little robot's attention. Could it be true? Was Zim finally going to stop the insufferable sing-song?

GIR held up a robotic finger, indicating that his song was not yet done. His song concluded with a few more 'dooms' and then he squeaked out a 'The End'. Finally. Finally. Finally finally finally, the idiotic song was over.

Ore let go of her antennas and sank in her chair with relief.

The little robot was certainly annoying, but he does look adorable with that little grin on his face. Ore straightened herself out and was instantly alert. Since when had she ever considered the little pest of a robot-servant adorable? Ore shook her head a little in order to banish those stupid thoughts.

Planet Earth. There was definitely something familiar about that name.

Ore listen carefully as Zim read the name of the planet out loud, and declared that this was their destination. It was a place that shouldn't exist, but some how it did. It was where the fake Invader operation, and her own secret mission, was going to take place. Joy.

"Sir, what is our next course of action?" Ore asked, stone-faced. Zim turned around with a confused look on his face.

"Shouldn't you already know from Invader training?" No, no Ore didn't know. She never received Invader training. She was a navigator, a pilot, not an Invader. But Zim wasn't supposed to know that.

"You are my mentor, shouldn't you go over everything to make sure that I know it?" Ore asked, trying to figure a way to get herself out of the spotlight. For a fleeting moment, Ore thought that Zim would figure out her true intentions. But then he grinned and puffed out his chest with pride.

"Yes. As your mentor in the art of Invading, it is my duty to make sure you know everything you need to know-"

Zim was interrupted as GIR suddenly fell on top of his head. GIR had somehow climbed up to the ceiling of the Voot Cruiser and then lost his grip while he was playing with one of the metal pieces that was sticking out.

"D'ow! Erk, Get off! GIR! Focus and be useful for once! Do you, or do you not have advance information gathering skills? Start scanning!" Zim yelled as he pushed the little blue and grey robot off of his head.

Ore watched as GIR suddenly lit up red and stood at attention with a salute aimed at Zim.

"Yes my Master!" He said before his red eyes melted into a baby blue colour and then zoomed over to the window and watched the world pass by with an amazed expression on his face.

In was in that moment that Ore realized how emotionally expressive this robot was for being an outdated model. Maybe he wasn't a complete engineering failure.

No, he probably was. Ore thought as GIR began licking the window and giggling about weird tasting Ice-cream.

Silently, she listen as Zim finally explained to her what exactly the scans were for, and how GIR was supposed to be gathering information on the dominant species of this planet. In this case the Homosapians, or Humans, as they prefer to be called.

Their habits, cultures, government structures, current political atmosphere, the types of defences they had, number of fluffy bunnies, and what-not.

Hehehe, bunnies...

Afterwards the three of them were going to pick a place to set up a base and create disguises so they could blend in with the hideous native inhabitants easier. From there they were supposed to gather even more accurate data on the planet, and prepare Earth for the incoming annihilation.

Humans, Earth, bunnies. Those two words kept spinning around in One's head. A sense of familiarity filled her. Had she heard those words before?

No, not possible. She had never heard of this planet before now. Still, the feeling of recognition lingered like a bunch of mosquitoes. No matter how hard Ore tried to swat it away, it just wouldn't stop bugging her.

If she couldn't push those feelings away, then she would ignore them and make herself useful by being on a look out for a place for the base. With renewed determination, Ore pressed her hands against the window of the Voot Cruiser and started analyzing the landscape below for the perfect location.

Zim suddenly slammed his fist down onto the control panel, causing the Voot Cruiser to come to halt.

"HERE! We build here!" Zim stated (More like screamed) with total authority. Ore was too distracted by her face slamming into the cold, cruel, window when they stopped.

She had only just peeled her face away from the offending window when she had realized that they had finally landed.

As soon as the Voot Cruiser had touched the earth, Zim leaped out of his seat and climbed out of the ship before the dust clouds had even settled. Ore on the other hand, stayed in the Voot Cruiser with GIR until the dust, and evil microbes among the dust, were gone.

That and she was waiting to get an 'all clear' from Zim. Who knows what kind of monsters could be hiding behind that smokescreen.

"Ore! GIR! Get out here!" GIR tumbled out of the ship as soon as he heard the command with Ore following close behind.

The first whiff of Earth air that Ore took caused something in her PAK to snap.

No seriously, she almost missed the faint snapping sound that echoed through her body. Something... Something felt wrong. But it also felt right.

Her PAK must be malfunctioning.

That was the only explanation. Ore would fix the glitch later, after the base if finished. She jumped down from the Voot Cruiser and went to stand alongside GIR. With a twinge of irritation.

"I would have thought that we would meet greater opposition. Is it like this on every planet?" Ore asked Zim.

"Eh, it depends on the planet. But this is definitely easier than my mission during Operation Impending Doom 1." He said with a hint of pride in his voice. Ore said nothing, for nothing good could be said about that day. Zim quickly became disinterested in her silence and started hounding on GIR for information.

"Hurry GIR, what did you learn?"

"I was a squirrel!"

Zim blinked once. Ore blinked twice.

"It was doing like this!" With that said, GIR crouched down and began giving his best imitation of a mindless squirrel.

"Concentrate GIR!" Zim yelled out, throwing his arms up in frustration. A foreign feeling washed over Ore once again, this time egging her on to laugh at the comedy in front of her. She ignored it using her superior Irken Military training.

"It is time for disguises." Zim said addressing both GIR and Ore.

"I wanna be a mongoose." Ore simply couldn't resist the urge (to at least smile) any longer. Zim shushed GIR and warned him to be silent.

Zim looked around with suspicion before heading back to the Voot Cruiser. Ore followed along behind him like a lost puppy, but she never let her guard down.

They were on an enemy planet. So far it's been too easy. There must be some kind of ambush waiting for them the minute they let their guard down.

Ore was startled by the sudden sound of Zim calling out insults. She whirled around, preparing for the worst, only to find that Zim was yelling at the screen that displayed various disguises.

Finally he appeared to have decided on one, and Ore could only watch as Zim was engulfed in the two half pods and a blinding white light replaced him. Ore had to turn away in order to keep her eyes from burning out.

That had already happened to her once during a little mishap on the Massive. (Stupid sun looked like a giant donut from a certain angle.)

When the light was gone she turned around... Zim had hardly changed appearance wise. But somehow, the fake wig and the contact lenses were able to fool GIR.

"Master? Where did you go? Where are you?" GIR asked whirling around in a desperate attempt to find Zim. He seemed to be on the verge of tears when he couldn't see his master.

"I'm right here GIR, and keep it down! Do you want to wake up the whole planet?"

"...I doooo."

Ore didn't regret being chosen to partake in this mission, but she regretted having to be surrounded by idiots.

A small part of her felt offended by her own statement.

She suddenly found herself being pushed over to the Voot Cruiser by Zim. (Who was chewing GIR out simultaneously.)

Huh, time for her to chose a disguise.

Ore shifted her weight from one foot to another in an uncomfortable fashion. Her eyes were drawing to the glowing screen that listed the various disguises that the Voot Cruiser system had to offer.

All of them were terrible, and there was a voice inside Ore's head yelled that she would never forgive herself if she got a disguise as see-through and as crudy as Zim's.

Finally, Ore settled on a simple but efficient disguise.

From that point on, the pathetic earthlings (humans) would see her as a pale girl with chocolate brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Dark blue eyes that were framed with black square glasses. And her disguise would include a purple beanie, blue t-shirt, and black pants.

Ore felt a certain giddiness when the half pods closed in around her and she received a watch.

Not just any watch, oh no. This watch didn't even work properly. (Always stuck on three o'clock.) This watch was actually a holographic device. A little something to help her become a more convincing twisted one of the knobs on the side of the watch and was instantly engulfed in a hologram that protected her chosen disguise.

She stepped out and that was it. Zim tilted his head and shrugged

"Eh, It's an OK disguise for a beginner. Now for GIR, I'm thinking maybe... A dog."

"Can I be a mongoose dog?"

"I don't think mongoose dogs exist on earth." Ore said flatly.

"Awwww" GIR looked down dejectedly. "Can I be a walnut puppy?"

"Nu-uh"

"How 'bout a narwhal?"

"No, narwhals are sea creatures."

"Dodo bird?"

"Try again."

"Pretty Unicorn?"

"Don't exist."

"A waffle dog?"

"GIR!" Zim yelled, interrupting Ore and GIR's conversation. He whirled around and took a deep breath.

"Today, we become, the enemy!" And with that, Zim pushed GIR into the capsule in order to receive his disguise. When Zim deemed GIR's disguise satisfactory, (A little green dog costume) he began sketching out our new base on the little pad that he brought out.

"Some windows, a couple little animal things, THERE!" He gently placed it on the ground, and they all gathered around it and watched as it burrowed under ground.

"Hide!" Zim ordered/yelled. And as one unit, Ore, GIR and he all sprinted away from the area where a house was about to be grown like a potted plant.

Zim elected to hide behind a fire hydrant, while Ore hid behind one of the trees in the neighbor's yards. GIR just stood in the middle of the street.

"Be quite! We can't afford to make a sound!" Zim hissed at his subordinates.

So, it was no surprise when Ore started panicking when an incredibly loud roar rang against her antennas.

No no no no! The loudness! THE LOUDNESS! This was not stealthy! Nope, not stealthy at all! Nope nopeity nope nope nope.

Ore could already hear car's letting off panicked screeches. Were the neighbor's coming out? Yes, yes they were. Didn't Zim just say that they had to be silent?

Arg! This was the worst complication EVER.

After several agonizing minutes of watching the house build itself -and pretty much wake up the entire planet- Zim crawled out of his hiding spot. He straightened himself out and brushed some invisible dust off of his shirt. Then he reached over and grabbed GIR's leash.

Ore was still trying to calm down herself down, but she hurried over to them and fell into step behind them.

For some reason the only thing that she could think about at that moment was a broken water pipe.

Drip

Drip

Drip

It was a weird coping method.

Ore didn't know how Zim was able to overcome the awkwardness of the neighbor's eyes following them.

When they reached the front door, it opened and standing there was two robots.

"Welcome home kids!" They said with their robotic voices, as various sparks flew from their joints.

Without any hesitation, Ore zoomed into the house and claimed a place on the purple couch. Zim on the other hand, leaned on the now closed door and let out a sigh of relief.

"Step one went smoothly."

"No it didn't" Ore mumbled with her face in the couch pillows

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Your exhaustion from the trip must have impaired your judgement, because clearly this mission has been a success so far."

"..."

"Thought so. I'm going down to the lab to figure out the best way to gather information since GIR isn't doing a good job of it."

"You do that." Ore said as she watched warily as Zim and GIR marched over to the trash can entrance to the base below. Silence engulfed the house as soon as Zim and GIR had gone down to the labs.

Ore debated on whether or not she should try to sleep.

She was tired enough, seeing as how all of the pent up exhaustion and anxiety from the past six months or so decided to hit her at that very moment.

It's not necessary for Irkens to sleep. It's possible but usually they charge their PAKs which has the same effect. But if Ore was going to blend with the humans, she might as well pick up on some habits.

With that thought, Ore closed her eyes and tried to drift off into the land of dreams.

Keyword: Tried.

It must have taken her at least half an hour for her to finally fall asleep, and even then she didn't know when exactly she fell asleep. But she did. She fell asleep, and surprisingly, she had a dream.

She had never had a dream before, and didn't know any Irkens who have had one. Daydreams, yes. Nightdreams, no.

In her dream, she saw something that terrified her. She had no clue what it was but it was absolutely terrifying with this giant furry creature and this strange blue vessel containing water. And loud screeches. There were loud screeches that reminded Ore of GIR's singing.

Ore was only asleep for two hours before she snapped open her eyes and sat straight up in a sleepy haze. This planet was getting to her.

But that dream made her curious. Something told her that that dream was important, and that she could figure it out if only she looked up some information on it. Hesitantly, she called up the computer (that was newly downloaded into the house from the Voot Cruiser) and began pouring over the data on the computer.

It took her less than ten minutes to find the correct information. At first she was shocked. Then she was stuttering in utter rage.

Who wouldn't be angry after they find out they had a dream about a moose in miniskirt and a crop top walking in circles in a blue kitty pool with the Nyan Cat song playing in the background.

True Irkens weren't even supposed to think about things like that. It was embarrassing.

And Ore knew exactly what caused that dream.

"What in the name of Irk is wrong with you?" She hissed at the empty room.

 _"It's a little thing called revenge for ignoring me. I exist. Don't try to deny it. Also, the look on your face was hilarious!"_ That wasn't Ore's voice. Zim and GIR were no where in sight. That voice didn't come from an outside source.

It came from inside Ore's mind.

Someone else was inside her brain with her.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Edit 8/1/15:** I took out the Narrator's confession entry because I planned to do something with that, but then scrapped the idea.

 **Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, or have followed this story. Every single time I opened my email and found an notification from Fanfiction had me grinning like crazy.**

 **So, the first chapter is up. It was actually supposed to cover the entire second part of The Nightmare Begins episode, but I realised that it would be too long, and I want chapters for this story to be somewhere between 3,000 words and 5,000 words.**

 **Next up we will have Zim and Ore (and her little tag-along) start Skool. Though, that chapter might be out a little later since I want to upload another story that I'm working on.**

 **I'm just putting it out there that English isn't my first language, so please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

 **And it would be amazing if you, the reader, could review. It doesn't have to be too detailed, just a little smiley face would do.**

 **Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed reading this story so far!**


	3. First Day of Skool

Maybe it was better just to be homeschooled. But then again, Zim insisted that actually attending the School would broaden their understanding of the Earth's defences. Skool was, after all, the place where all of human knowledge was taught.

Ore just wished that Zim had told her that before he had gone ahead and enrolled them at the nearby school.

The voice in her head suggested that they buy a thousand rubber duckies from a dollar store and make it seem as if the base was infested, as revenge for the late notice.

No. Not going to happen... Not yet at least.

So, with only one day to prepare for the upcoming battle among little human offsprings, the entire base collapsed into chaos.

GIR was running around the house with a live chicken strapped upside down on his head singing about dandelions shaped like grizzly bears, Zim was yelling at some potted plants, and Ore was trying to stay sane as she was packing two backpacks with things they would need.

Surprisingly it turned out that the little intruder in her mind was quite knowledgeable in this field.

Must have been something to do with the fact that it kept insisting that it was a human.

As if.

The voice in Ore's head was merely a way of coping with the stressful, (but honourable) mission at hand. At least that's what she told herself over and over again.

The voice had just informed her that no, she wasn't a figment of Ore's imagination.

 _'I exist, I exist, I exist, I exist dammit! You can't deny it forever!'_

Nope, the different atmosphere of the Earth must have been causing Ore to become schizophrenic.

She had looked over her PAK to see if anything was broken just that morning, but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. So Ore concluded that she was stuck with the little annoyance for now. Might as well put it to good use.

'Hey imaginary voice! You say you're human, right? Help me pack.'

 _'...You could at least call me by my name.'_ It said.

'Well how am I supposed to call you by your name if you never told me?'

 _'Laurie. My name is Laurie.'_

'Oh really? Wow...That's...Nice.' Ore said, her words bathed in sarcasm. 'You have an... Interesting name for a worm baby.'

 _'Ok, NOW I'm not gonna help you pack. I'm not a worm baby, you alien monster.'_

'Pshaw. Whatever.' Ore rolled her eyes as she was deciding whether or not she should go out and buy some more pencils. The information that the computer had uncovered did not mentioned how pencils she was supposed to carry on her personnel during school hours.

Would she be penalized if she had too little? Or even too many?

 _'Calm down.'_

And what about those, what are they called? Calcucumbers? No, calculators. They were called calculators.

The computer had said that some classes were allowed to use calculators to help with doing complicated mathematical equations.

What would happen if she brought a calculator, but it turned out that she wasn't supposed to?

' _Stop.'_

What if she was expelled because of it? What if, when she was expelled, they find out that she's not really human?

 _'Stop it.'_

What if the Earth military got involved and took Zim and her as prisoners? What if she the Tallest found out and banished her? What if the planet blew up and her mission was a failure? What if-

 _'OHMYGOD SHUT UP! IT'S LIKE I'M BEING RUN OVER BY A STAMPEDE OF ELEPHANTS IN HERE!'_ Laurie screeched in Ore's head.

Ore kept on panicking internally despite Laurie's screams of pain.

 _'Alright, alright! I'll help you figure out what to pack! Just MAKE. IT. STOP!'_

Ore straightened her posture, and loosed her death grip on the straps of her backpack, her mind suddenly cleared.

'Pleasure doing buisness with you.' She told the voice with a triumphant grin on her face.

 _'You're evil. You know that right?'_ Laurie said, clearly annoyed.

'Not evil deary, just determined.' Ore thought back at the voice. She let her lips morph into a smirk as Laurie let out a loud grumble before it began listing off the things that Ore should probably have on her when she went to school in the morning.

Ore was pleasantly surprised to find Zim was able to get more than half the supplies that Ore's little tag-along insisted were necessary for Human learning.

Zim running out of the house in a mad frenzy in order to buy school supplies at three in the morning was a sight that Ore would never forget. Especially considering that he decided that appropriate night time clothing was a shower curtain over his standard issue Irken Military uniform and a hair brush tapped to his forehead.

Ore didn't know what brought that on.

Laurie had spend a good thirty minutes just laughing at the scene. She was still bursting into random bouts of giggles now that Ore thought about it.

Back to the packing. Zim was able to buy most of the supplies, Laurie only had a few edits to make.

It firmly stated that they would not be able to make it through the whole school year if they only had one pencil each. Even if they were already three months into the school year.

Ore began making a list of things she was going to need to get.

Most of the things she just needed to get more of. But a couple of the items surprised her.

Like, some kind of music device. A portable laptop. Earbuds. Cellphone. A squishy ball for stress relief, and various other odd trinkets that Ore would never have thought of bringing.

'What kind of cellphone would you recommend? I'm already good on the laptop thing, I could just bring a portable version of the home computer.'

 _'Iphone or an Android. I would personally go with an Iphone since most people have it.'_

'When I search it up on our computer I can't find anything that matches.'

 _'What do you mean you can't find a match?'_

'I mean exactly that. There is no match.'

 _'You sure that this computer has accurate information?'_

'Positive, I connected it to the world wide web just last night.'

 _'Ok first, please call it Internet; Second, how does the internet not know about Iphones'_

'How am I supposed to know? I just landed on this planet less than 9 hours ago.'

 _'Arg, ok ok. So... the whole spaceship ride thing made us go into the future and they have better stuff now. Search up smartphones, or or, holographic phones, or something along those lines.'_

'I got a result for a Sci-fi movie.'

 _'Are you kidding me? Check the date, it must be some sort of mistake.'_

'November 29th, 2001.'

'...'

'...'

'...'

'Laurie? You alright?'

 _'NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT! Can you check it again?'_

'Still November 29th, 2001. Not going to change until midnight.'

 _'Th-that can't be right though. It was July 30th 2013 last I checked.'_

'So we have us a little time traveler here.'

 _'This is serious!'_

'I know it is.'

 _'I thought being trapped in the mind of an vengeful alien was the worst thing that could happen-'_

'Oi!'

 _'But now I stuck in the past and not only is the internet crappy, but there is no Youtube, Facebook, Instagram, Tumblr, Twitter or anything! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!'_

'Nothing, because even if those things existed, I probably wouldn't go on them.'

 _'You would, you totally would.'_

'While you drown in self-pity, I'm going to go get the skool supplies.'

 _'Skool's not even spelt correctly...'_

Ore ignored Laurie's moaning and groaning, and mentally noted which things she needed to get. She hopped off of the stool she was sitting on, and began making her way to the door.

Ore paused in the living room.

"What do you hope to accomplish by yelling at the daisies?" She asked in a monotone voice.

Zim gave one more yell of 'RISE YOU PATHETIC CHEESY MUSHROOMS!' and then slowly turned around with a glare.

"FOOL!" He yelled "I am experimenting! It is standard procedure."

"It's Standard procedure to yell at plants?" Ore asked curiously.

"Well, duh! We are in an oxygen induced environment, and I'm creating carbon"

"... what does that have to do with anything?"

"DON'T QUESTION ME!"

Ore shrugged and continued on her way.

Zim watched with suspicious eyes as Ore strolled over to the door, and slammed it behind her.

"GIR!" Zim called for his underling.

"NYOOM!" GIR came flying from the toaster that he used as a launch pad. Without looking back, Zim stuck his hand out and caught the flying robot by his singular antenna.

"Yes, my Lord?" GIR asked, with a salute and his eyes glowing red.

"Ya ever get the feeling that Ore's got some kind of ulterior motives?"

"...noooooooo..."

"Huh, probably just me then."

"She looks like a baby pumpkin!"

"uh-huh. Whatever."

"Can I go play with the big pumpkin?"

Zim turned to where GIR was pointing at.

"How did that even get here?"

GIR gave an innocent shrug, and Zim sighed

"Go ahead" He finally said.

GIR gave out a big whoop and squirmed out of Zim's grip.

* * *

"Hey-lo class! As you can see we have a new student! Yay! Her name is Ore. Now Ore, would you mind telling the class a bit about yourself?" Ore's new teacher, Mr. Aardvark beamed.

 _'He certainly seems happy'_

'Thank you captain obvious, I'm pretty sure that a fruit fly could have figured that out.'

 _'Oi! No need to be so rude lieutenant sarcasm.'_

By the time that Zim and Ore had arrived at the Skool, Laurie had calmed down for the most part. Occasionally, she still muttered about the time jump, but other than that Laurie had been quiet on the subject.

Ore gave the class the biggest smile she could muster.

"Hi! My name is Ore, and I'm new here. I have a brother who is two years younger than me. We have a pet dog named GIR." Laurie snorted at this, as did a couple of the children sitting in front of Ore. "And... I hope that we can all be friends!"

Mr. Aardvark placed a hand on Ore's shoulder and pushed her towards the rows of bored children.

"Ok now, go take a seat over there." He said pointing over to an empty seat near the back row. Ore nodded and went to sit down in the chair as instructed.

"You all remember your first day at school, so I hope that you all make Ore feel welcome. Lets start off by introducing ourselves." And with that, each thirteen-year-old in the room introduced themselves one at a time.

Ore sat up in her seat, eating up every single word said and made mental profiles of each person, as suggested by Laurie. It's always a good idea to figure out who to make alliances with early on.

And on that happy note, she embarked on a magic journey of learning.

Meh, human skool was ok... First it was intriguing, but then Ore had to fight to keep herself from spacing out.

The subject they were studying, was on the importance shoelaces.

Not exactly the kind of information that Ore hoped to gain.

Fortunately she was able to survive the class much to the disappointment of a certain disembodied voice.

Ore wasted no time when class was let out for a break. The very millisecond that Mr. Aardvark had released them for recess, she was flying out the door along with every single child in the classroom. The people in Ore's class then emptied out into the sea of kids from all grades who were marching out in the courtyard.

Just as she had left the double doors of the school behind her and entered the playground area, a stray hand touched her shoulder.

A pulse of adrenaline doused her body as Ore was suddenly alerted to her surroundings. Seeing as how she only had basic combat training, she didn't quite know how to respond to the possible threat.

So it didn't surprise anyone who knew her when she squealed and froze up.

"Dude, no need to be so jumpy." someone (who most likely was attached to the hand) said behind her.

Ore whipped around after a few seconds of collecting herself.

There, a little ways away from her stood two kids. Two kids that Ore recognised as kids from her class.

"So you're the new kid?" The female asked as she analysed Ore with a critical eye.

Silence.

Ore nodded.

More silence.

"I like you!" The girl suddenly squealed and then ran up to hug Ore. Ore was in too much of a daze to respond to the spontaneous hug.

"Nina, get off her. You're scaring the poor kid." The male human worm baby said as he tried and failed to pry the energetic girl off of Ore.

Nina gave Ore one more bone crushing squeeze and then released her.

"We got a lot of creeps around here so I'm glad you're not adding to the ranks." She said with the biggest smile on her face. The boy next to her rolled his eyes.

"Ignore my annoying twin. We just came by to say welcome to town and watch out for the flying monkey." he said with a straight face. Ore opened her mouth to asked about the flying monkey part but then something struck her in the back of her head, causing her to stumble forward.

"Told ya to watch out." He said as Ore turned around to find a sock monkey laying at her feet. She glanced up to see if she could find the owner of the toy monkey, but no one stepped forward to claim it.

Cautiously, she bent down and pick the plushy up and inspected it.

"... Whenever you're done giving the monkey the evil eye, we would like to properly introduce ourselves." The boy said.

 _'And no one is weirded out by the fact that a sock monkey showed up out of seemingly no where, and despite the astronomical odds, managed to hit you in the back of your head'_

'Shut up Laurie, your services aren't needed.'

 _'Without me you would be stumbling through human society.'_

Ore smiled bashfully at the siblings in front of her.

"Ah, sorry. The monkey... Just came out of no where..." She trailed off. Suddenly Ore shook her head and regained her train of thought. "Anyway, my name is Ore. And I'm pretty sure you knew that. You know, from class."

"You probably don't remember us," Ore did. "But my name is Nina, and this is my younger brother Maxie, as in Maxie-Mart." Nina said, emphasizing the word younger.

"Actually, it's Max. None of that Maxie-Mart stuff." Max said, slightly off-put. "I don't know where that comes from."

"Duh, from Maxie-Mart. THE BEST PLACE IN THE WORLD!" Nina screeched loud enough to cause Ore to cover her 'ears'.

Stupid human larvae.

 _'I heard that.'_

'You hear practically everything I think, you little parasite.'

 _'Wow, your harsh.'_

'And you're a sarcastic Jerk.'

 _'Pretty sure you got the rolls reversed here buddy.'_

"Do you always space out like that?" Nina asked. Ore snapped out of her thoughts. In front of her was a very different scene than she remembered.

"Why are you hiding in a trashcan?" Ore asked. Nina shrugged and dove into the trashcan. "And why are you tied to a tree?"

Max looked down to see that indeed he was tied to a tree, and his face morphed into one of shock.

"Huh..." Was all he said. "Oh well, I had it coming.

"what do you mean by that-"

"NINA!" Max yelled, interrupting Ore's question.

Nina poked her head out of the trashcan. "Yeeees?"

"Come on, we gotta go terrorise more people." He called out as if he had just suggested that they go out and buy some groceries. Max wriggled around in the net that held him captive, and somehow pulled out a pair of scissors out of seemingly no where.

Max began slicing through the net and before long, he was free. He called out to Nina once more, urging her to hurry up. And with that, Nina and Max waved goodbye to Ore and they ran off to torment their next victim.

'Laurie, do you know what happened here?'

 _'You know what forget it!'_

'Forget what?'

 _'The sock monkey appearing out of no where is driving me up the wall.'_

'What wall?'

 _'Ok, now you're just doing what on purpose.'_

'And you haven't answered my question yet.'

 _'...what question?'_

'Seriously?'

 _'Yes, seriously.'_

'...'

 _'I wasn't really paying attention alright! So what was the question?'_

'You have essentially answered my question, fish face. If you weren't paying attention to my question I doubt that you were actually paying attention to what was going on.'

 _'Who are you calling fish face? Insect brain?'_

'I'm not the one whose ancestors were insignificant monkeys.'

 _'They were apes, for your information, you... you.. Stupid head!'_

'...You suck at slinging insults.'

 _'ARG! and you suck at being a good host! I mean seriously! Do you ever think to clean up in here? There's like, junk all over the place.'_

Ore was just about to make another sly comment when suddenly the bell rang, signalling the end of the short, thirty minute break.

As one, the entire student body moved sluggishly towards the building. Teachers were propping open doors and ushering the little human children into the building. Ore widened her eyes as she realised that she was being left behind, and raced over to the double doors and wandered back into the Skool building.

It was in that moment, when Ore feet stepped on the tiled floors of the building of learning, that it dawned on her that she had not see Zim.

At all.

Laurie was convinced that he was trying to brainwash a teacher into think that they were a racoon.

Ore secretly agreed.

The rest of the Skool day was uneventful, no matter how much Ore wished it would be. The only thing that happened that was worth mentioning was that both Nina and Max continually threw paper airplanes at eachother. This somehow escaped the notice of the teacher (he was busy describing all of the possible uses of zinc.)

At lunch, Ore found Zim sitting by himself at a rather unclean table. With a grimace, Ore hurried over and sat down by him. She had barely placed her lunch box on the table when Zim began ranting about an insufferable classmate of his.

"- And then that pathetic magpie said that I was an alien! An alien! In front of the entire class! Just you wait, I'm going to completely crush that stupid, insignificant human larvae. When I get home I'm gonna-" Ore was beginning to think that she was going to have to deal with a lot of these rants.

Suddenly, she felt someone watching her. Ever so slowly, Ore lifted her head up. Of course, there were people who would occasionally glance over at Zim, but one person had a glare fixed on Zim. It was a young boy, who was sitting next to a girl playing video games on what looked like a Game Slave system.

"-can't wait till the armada gets here-"

"Zim."

"-destroy! I'll even do ev-"

"Hey Zim." Ore nudged him with her elbow.

"-y. Does he even kno-"

"Could you please shut it for just a moment?"

"- Of course he just had to go an-"

"ZIM" Ore whispered harshly as she actually pushed Zim out of his seat on the bench.

"WHAT?" He yelled, clearly annoyed that his rant had been interrupted.

Ore tilted her head in the direction of the other boy. Zim blinked his eyes, as if the action would wash away his rage induced daze.

Zim turned.

He saw the boy with the big head.

They stared at eachother

Zim threw a carton of milk at the boy.

The milk exploded on impact.

The boy threw a slice of cake at Zim in retaliation.

And that was how a school wide food fight started.

Ore groaned as she crawled under the table. Not that it was any cleaner than up above where the war was still raging on. It seemed like the entire underbelly of the tables were covered in old chewed up gum, and various bits and pieces of rotting food littered the ground around her.

She actually had to get a napkin and clear out a space among the uneaten food so that she could sit comfortably without being constantly bombarded by cream pies and egg salads.

 _'You meet two insane people and end up in a food fight. And it's only the first day.'_

'I wish I could just leave.'

'We just have to make it through three more hours, then we're home free.'

Ore hung her head and sighed. Who knew attending Earthling Skool would be so taxing.

* * *

"Zim!" The same boy from lunch hissed as he opened the double doors behind Ore.

She had been sitting on the steps to the entrance of the Skool, waiting for Zim's class to let out. The upperclassmen were allowed to leave class early in order to pack up the numerous textbooks and binders that 8th graders were required to carry around to and from school.

Laurie commented offhandedly about how she didn't have to carry around so many things in her backpack when she was in 8th grade. Most of the things she needed were already on her computer.

It was quite obvious that Laurie missed her electronics.

"Maybe your cruddy little disguise worked on everyone else, but I'll get them to see the truth." Ore's blood ran cold. Zim had been found out? How? When? She slowly pulled herself to her feet, getting ready to flee if she needed to.

For some reason, Zim didn't look all that concerned.

"No one will believe you." He said with a large amount of certainty in his voice. The strange boy in the black coat's eyes rested on Ore.

"You believe me right? He's an alien! He's here to conquer Earth!" He yelled pointing at Zim.

"Shut it Dib-beast." Zim snarled.

Ore froze, not knowing what to do now that she was in the spotlight. Laurie sighed in Ore's head, and then began guiding Ore on her response.

"I get it." Ore said, trying to make herself look relaxed as possible. "We are aliens, ya. But it's not like my brother and I moved from Mongolia. There are differences like free health care and all of that stuff, but Canada isn't that different from America."

Dib was left with an unusual twitch in his eye and his mouth hanging open.

"You're one of them..." He whispered in disgust. Suddenly he maneuvered himself on the steps and landed at the bottom, effectively blocking the most obvious escape route. "No matter, everyone will find out what you really are soon enough."

From a pocket tucked inside his jacket, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Ore blinked.

"I ordered these from one of my UFOzies." Dib said with a hint of pride.

"Oooh it's pretty, what is it."

Both Ore and Laurie stared at Zim. How could he possibly think that at a time like this?

"Alien sling-cuffs, guaranteed to render all alien life forms unconscious!" Dib said smugly.

 _'If he got it off the back of a comic book or magazine, it's useless. I speak from personal experience.'_ Laurie told Ore in an effort to calm the panicked Irken down.

"How do you know it works if you've never found an alien before." Zim asked. He stealthily moved his hand around behind his back, and positioned it so that Ore could see it. Zim's fingers began to twitch and he signaled an order to Ore in Irken Military code.

He told Ore to run if the unstable human child attacked them. Ore tapped her foot twice, signaling back to Zim that she understood.

"I'm going to find out right now!" Dib said with a crazed look in his eyes.

Things started happening fast. Dib launched himself at Zim, Zim doged Dib by jumping over the boy, and Ore hopped over the concrete railing in order to escape into the city.

Ore's eyes locked on to the crowded sidewalks a little ways away. She weaved expertly around the people in her way. With a little luck, she managed to gain some ground before she slowed down and tried her hardest to pretend to be an ordinary student who was simple walking home.

Occasionally, she would glance behind her. Ore's entire body was tense and ready for a quick escape in case Dib showed up.

But he never did. It seemed to Ore that the human parasite would rather chase after Zim than her.

 _'Hey Ore, while we're here, I want you to get something for me.'_ Ore stopped in the middle of the busy sidewalk and scowled.

'You're just a voice in my head. How could I possible get you anything?'

 _'No no no, I mean for you. I want you to try something.'_

'...Ok...' Ore thought to Laurie, still not quite convinced.

 _'Just go in that store over there. No not that one, the next. Yes, here.'_ Laurie guided Ore through the isles of the convenient store, painstakingly looking for something in particular. Once they founded, Laurie let out a whoop of joy and they ran out of the store. After paying for the merchandise of course.

It didn't take long for Ore to walk home from the convenient store. It turned out that it was only five minutes away from her home.

How convenient.

Wait. What was that? Was that screaming? Ore whirled around. At first, she didn't see anything. But then, a black dot appeared on the horizon. It was coming at her at a blinding speed.

Ore widened her eyes and Laurie urged her to go inside. Ore complied and ripped open the door and slammed it shut.

A moment later, something heavy slammed against the door with a sickening crack. Ore jumped away from the door, and adopted a clumsy defensive stance. It wasn't until Ore heard a muffled 'Quick, get in the house GIR! Hurry!' did she relax.

It was only Zim.

Zim opened the door and ushered GIR inside. He closed the door and lean against it in order to ensure that his pursuer didn't enter the house. The moment the door shut the alarm went off, indicating that someone without authorization was on the premises.

Suddenly, someone knocked loudly against the door. And Ore had a pretty good guess as to who it was.

"Your little tricks won't fool me Zim!" Yup, it was Dib alright. Ore let out a heavy sigh, then dumped her backpack on the couch and then dropped the plastic shopping bag next to it.

"I know you're in there!" Dib yelled as he looked into the window.

"oooh your friend's in the window." GIR pointed out.

Zim nodded to Ore, and then she press a button hidden inside one of the lamps. In front of her appeared a blueprint of all of the defenses within the property.

She touched one of the little glowing white squares that represented garden gnomes, and drew a line with her finger that connected it with the dull blue rectangle that represented the alien sling-cuffs that Dib was holding.

It wouldn't do to kill the boy. It would raise too many questions.

A thick silence settled around the area before Dib broke it.

"Ok! I'm gonna go home now and... Prepare some more." he stated before he started ranting again. Much like Zim often did.

GIR started wriggling out of his little dog costume (which Laurie proclaimed was the most adorable little outfit that a robot could ever wear). And Zim readjusted his wig on his head and pulled out a couple twigs.

"I feel good about how today went." He said, smiling. "Now, onto business."

For the next hour or so; Zim, Ore, and GIR all made reports about how their day went. Afterwards they were going to compile the reports and then send them to the Almighty Tallests. When Ore questioned where Zim was during recess, he began stuttering in embarrassment.

Apparently, Zim spent the entire time hiding from that annoying kid. Dib had brought out another one of his weird gadgets from his trench coat (neither Zim nor Ore knew how he was able to store so many useless things in there. Laurie stuck firmly to the idea that Dib had some how found a magical coat that had limitless storage.)

This gadget was supposed to launch a net at Zim and render him unconscious, like the alien sling-cuff. Dib over shot and he ended up tying up some poor kid to a tree.

At least that explained why Max had suddenly found himself bound to the tree. Figures it had something to do with Zim and Dib. Still didn't explain why Nina hid in a trashcan.

When it was her turn, Ore talked about the set of twins that she had met during recess, as well as the various subjects that her teacher had covered.

Both Zim and Ore came to an agreement that the human education system wasn't the best. Honestly, the system was supposed to be prepping the human children for their lives as adults. Yet the teachers spend time on useless things like the history of pencil cases.

GIR's day had consisted of hunting a hot dog monster. He claimed it was a fifty foot humanoid giant that was made out of thousands of hot dogs, and commanded an army of ketchup and mustard packets.

No one commented on that.

After GIR's... Interesting report, they all went their own ways. Zim to start up some experiments on gophers, and GIR started to flip through the channels on the TV.

 _'Now that we have some time alone, I'm going to show you the wonders of Ramen.'_

Ore and Laurie were going to eat food. And lots of it.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'd like to give a shout-out to burn-a-dark-soul5000 for not only being my first reviewer, but also reviewing each chapter. Your support is greatly appreciated.**

 **I hope that you enjoy the relationship between Ore and Laurie, I personally found it loads of fun to write.**

 **Next chapter I'll be going through the Bestest Friend episode where we will see more of Nina and Maxie!**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this story so far! Until next update.**


	4. Mysteriously Twinish Antics

The mailbox exploded and the neighboring houses were set on fire. Ore had nothing to do with it. Nope. No part in it at all.

She didn't walk in on GIR watching some mindless human TV show (horror ape, or something like that.), and she certainly did not stay to watch with him. And Ore never reached for the phone so that she could order those pair of _amazing_ fluffy bunny slipper that she saw being displayed on the the commercials.

The package did not come almost a week later along with a bag of smooth rocks. That Zim had ordered from the back of a random magazine he found when he was going through the neighbor's trash.

The mailbox didn't open up because Ore almost ripped the little flappy door off of its hinges, the wind did it. Ore actually had no idea how Zim had perfectly timed the malfunction of one of his inane science experiments on the flora and fauna found on this planet.

The resulting fire on the front lawn certainly did not cause a confused Ore to drop the weird rocks (She had a death grip on the amazingly comfy bunny slippers. They were so fuzzy!). As it turned out, those rocks weren't rocks, they were firecrackers of some kind. Not that the only female irken with an irksome voice in her head had anything to do with the fact that she kicked some of the firecracker rocks that hadn't gone off towards one of the neighbor's house.

And that was how a pair of aliens absolutely did _not_ almost caused the second coming of the Great Fire of London in a city in midwestern United States.

' _Do you honestly think they bought that?'_

'Absolutely not.'

Ore stood in front of a large screen that showed her an image of the two greatest, most powerful, and the most extraordinary individuals in the whole entire universe. The Almighty Tallests Red and Purple.

They were not amused.

Ok, maybe Almighty Tallest Purple had that lovely dovey look when he picked up that can of soda, but Tallest Red had an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look on his face.

"Well," Almighty Tallest Red started "That was an... interesting story..." he said, and then glanced over at Tallest Purple who all but dived into a giant pile of donuts that one of the elite guards had brought over from the kitchen.

"I will admit, Zim is a bit of a hopeless case. But he lets not forget that he was a scientist. Accidents happen in laboratories. Though he hasn't really figured out that his mission was a fraud, and I don't thin-"

"Listen Ore, you are an ok soldier," Tallest Red interrupted her, but Ore didn't care. She was just complimented by one of the greatest Irkens of all time. Ok! She was ok! The feeling of acceptance was amazing.

' _Cue eye roll.'_

'Shut up, you're ruining the moment.'

"But this is probably the most important mission you will ever take in your entire existence." Ore's leader continued. "So don't lower your guard, and don't screw up! SEE YA!" And with that, the screen fizzled out into a bunch of pixelated colours.

A thick silence settled on the base as that day's secret report to the leaders of the Irken Empire was cut off abruptly.

After that first day on Earth, Ore had taken upon the task of keeping the Almighty Tallest Purple and Red up to date of Zim's movements while on this planet. So after Zim's initial 'report' on his progress on preparing the human race for their inevitable destruction, Ore would sneak in and contact the Tallests about an hour later and give her own report.

You'd think that sneaking around on a top secret mission for the Tallests would be cooler. And arguably it could, but it was still pretty awesome. Too bad Laurie did not agree. At all.

' _There's a line between respect and hero-worship, you know.'_

'It's not hero-worship, it's the proper way to address the Almighty Tallests. Not that pathetic humans like you can understand such things.'

' _Well sooo sorry. It get's kind of annoying when you go off singing about how awesome two unusually tall irkens are, All. The. Time.'_

'I have two words for you: Anime sucks.'

' _Hey! Anime is the best! Anime is awesome~! There's absolutely nothing, Nothing, NOTHING, like it!'_

'And you accuse me of hero-worship.'

' _You did that on purpose, didn't you.'_

' _Of course I did.'_

' _... I hate you...'_

'Hate you too.'

"ORE! GET UP HERE! NOW!" Ore's eyes widened as Zim's voice blasted through the speakers in the room.

"You don't have to yell! Sheesh." Ore hissed at the ceiling, knowing fully that Zim couldn't hear her at all.

"IF YOU DON'T GET UP HERE IN TWO EARTH SECONDS, WE WILL BE COMPROMISED!"

Ore stilled, and bug like eyes widened. Compromised? How were they going to be compromised? Laurie didn't know either, but they wasted no time running over to the elevator and shooting up to the house.

The refrigerator door suddenly slammed open as Ore shot out of one of the numerous elevators that were dotted around the oddly coloured house.

"What? What's going on?!" She asked through heavy pants. Her eyes were wild as she tried to distinguish a possible threat. A few tense seconds passed, and then the expression on Ore's face turned into one of disbelief.

"Great! You're here! NOW GET IT OFF ME!" Zim yelled at the top of his lungs.

There, in the middle of the living room, lay Zim who was pinned to the ground by a giant beachball-bird hybrid. And no, that was not a metaphor for anything.

Ore's eyes roamed over to the black and white clock that hanged innocently on the wall, and let out a deep and disappointed sigh.

"Couldn't you have, I don't know, played with the little birdy _after_ school?" Ore said, with one large magenta eye narrowed. Zim squirmed a bit, but then answered.

"The experiment was defective! It's not like I programed it to sit on me every time it saw me!"

"Well, if you don't get it off soon i'm going to have to pretend to be a parental unit and call you in 'sick'. Again." Ore raised one hand and spread out all three fingers. "Three minutes. Then I leave for School without you."

And with that, Ore went off to go find her skool stuff that was somewhere in the base, leaving poor little Zim absolutely horrified and screaming about how he can't miss another day of school or they would be found out.

The bird, of course, didn't budge. It only started squawking to heavy metal music that was being broadcasted from GIR's head, as Zim tried to shove the circular bird off of him once more.

* * *

' _Aren't you a little ice queen.'_ Laurie commented off-handedly as a rather pissed off Zim sulked a little ways behind Ore.

'If I am the ice queen, you are the lowly peasant that bows to my will.' Ore replied as she glanced back at Zim.

In a desperate attempt to get the idiotic bird off of him, Zim had actually impaled it with his robotic spider legs in order to throw it off. This being one of Zim's crazy experiments, its healing factor came into play and the stab wound to the heart healed within minutes.

And then it proceeded to riverdance to Irish music courtesy of GIR.

After kicking the bird away, Zim had to run in order to catch up with Ore. Needless to say, Ore got the chewing out of a lifetime from the smaller Irken.

Thankfully for Zim, Ore took it in strides. After all, it was just Zim. It wasn't like he was really her supervising officer that could actually put a stain on her military record. But since Zim didn't know that, he was going to file a complaint against her during their next 'official' report to the Almighty Tallests.

' _BEE! It's a BEE!'_ The sudden screeching of Laurie shattered Ore's train of thought, instantly putting the irken on the defensive. The sudden shift in Ore's stance cause Zim to tense himself, his eyes already scanning the surrounding area for any signs of an attack.

Cue Laurie's evil laughter.

Ore groaned out loud and her head slumped forward, letting her holographic hair to obscure her face from any passing pedestrians.

"Sorry, I haven't been at my best recently." Ore finally said before Zim could open his mouth.

"It looks like you're going to need to be introduced to basic situational awareness training." He said with a stone faced expression. "...of doom..." Zim added as an afterthought.

Ore rolled her eyes at that statement and focused her attention on suppressing Laurie's neverending laughter at Ore's expense.

At least till the two irkens disguised as humans finally managed to arrive at the School building where they have been attending classes for that past week and a half. They got there just as a huge mob of school children were being ushered into the building.

Zim had taken it upon himself to get to school right on time, never too early, never too late. He said that he did it in order to improve his already amazingly awesome punctuality. Since being an Invader involved many dangers, it was the best course of action was to never be late enough to miss some important information, and never be too early in case it raises suspicion.

Ore was pretty sure that was a more complicated way of saying that Zim didn't want to spend any more time in the presence of the Dib-beast than he had to. Out of all of the potential enemies on this planet, that eleven year old boy was the biggest threat to their mission.

Quietly, so as not to arouse any suspicions of any kind, Zim and Ore shuffled into the wave of young students and melted into the crowd. They stuck close together until they reached a point where the hallway split in two.

Zim went left, where his classroom was located on the sixth grade wing. Ore went right, where the eighth grade wing was. They didn't say a word to each other as they wandered off in separate direction. Though Laurie did ask Ore if they could have ramen for lunch, to which Ore firmly stated: No.

Ore tensed before she lifted her hand and opened the door, knowing what was coming the moment she entered the room. She wasn't disappointed as a handful of confetti landed on her and then she was attacked by a hug-happy little human called Nina.

"ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!" Nina yelled at the top of her lungs. Surprisingly, no one paid any heed to the loud girl. Huh, they must have gotten used to Nina's... eccentric ways.

But that didn't mean Ore was.

"Breath!... Let... Me... Breath!" Ore said in between desperate attempts to suck the oxygen out of the air.

"Niiiiiiinaaaaaaaa." Max drawled in a zombie-like way.

Nina's eyes snapped open and then narrowed in suspicion. Without letting go of her death grip on Ore, she swung around behind her just as a swarm of origami cranes were hurled right at the two girls.

The cranes that were meant for Nina instead hit Ore, which caused both Laurie and Nina to whoop in laughter. Max's face turned bright red when he realised that he missed his initial target.

"Oops." He said as he bent down to pick up the fallen cranes. By then, Nina had let go of Ore and they both kneeled down and began cleaning up the mixture of origami and confetti that littered the floor.

At this point, Ore really should have gotten used to such accidents when the Terrible Two, as Ore liked to call them. Since day one they seemed to always be within shouting distance of the female Irken. Ore supposed that meant that they were 'friends', or what ever the word was that humans used.

She personally used the word comrades in arms, but Laurie insisted that she should just call Max and Nina, friends.

A cold shiver ran down Ore's back. Ever so slowly, she cranked her head around to see Mr. Aardvark standing over the trio with a rather annoyed expression on his face.

"Uh... hehe... We were just cleaning up." Ore said while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. She let her eyes drift over to where Nina and Max were supposed to be, only to find that they had left her at the mercy of the teacher and were now sitting innocently in their seats.

Ore fixed them with a death glare and hiss: "Traitors." under her breath. She picked up the scattered papers with more rigor than before. Then, Ore was unceremoniously escorted to her desk by the teacher, where she spent the rest of the lessen glaring holes at the twins.

They didn't notice. They were too busy sticking mentos in a bottle of soda. Laurie and Ore couldn't figure out why no one noticed at all when the dark brown soda exploded out of the bottle and covered everyone in the sticky liquid.

Mr. Aardvark didn't even look up from his lecture on the importance of snails. Not even the kids who were completely drenched had any reactions, they just continued sitting there with their eyes glazed over as the waited patiently for class to be let out for lunch.

' _Ok, I get that everyone here should have gotten used to the twin's antics by now, but how are they not noticing the fact that they are sitting in sugar induced carbonated water? Don't get me wrong, I love those two. Always make skool easier to deal with. But I don't think anyone has even pointed out their existence. Much less talked to them, other than us."_

'I have to admit, there is something strange about that.'

' _I mean seriously! Mr. Aardvark should of at least reprimed them. Like that kid.'_ Laurie said just as Mr. Aardvark paused in his lecture in order to tell some random student to stop flicking spit balls at the others. All while not saying anything about the fact that Max and Nina were standing on their desks, and attaching a small model of the solar system above their work area.

'I suppose this warrants an investigation, doesn't it?'

' _Heck ya it does.'_

'We wait till recess before we make our move though.'

' _Agreed. Now we gotta make it through another one of Mr. Ant-eating-animal fun time lessons.'_

With an almost inaudible groan, Ore hunched over her desk and began scribbling down various notes, and answering a couple of questions off of the homework sheet that was handed out in the beginning of class.

They didn't have to wait long before the teacher had released the brain-dead students out into the wilderness of the skool hallways. A majority of whom were heading down to the cafeteria.

It was one of the many strange things about this Skool. Sometimes they had lunch after recess, but on days like today they had lunch before. Laurie was certain that they never had such inconsistencies when she was in middle school. She was still trying to figure out a pattern to the seemingly random schedule.

While Laurie mused over the odd schedule, Ore had a completely different issue that was unrelated to the twins mystery.

First, some kid was walking by and slipped in a pile of... smashed peas? And he ended up using the back of Zim's head to catch his fall, and essentially slammed Zim's face into the inedible food.

The result was both humorous and painful as he started rolling around on the table in obvious pain.

Then Zim wanted to make a 'friend'.

Shocking wasn't it? And all because some blondie decided to open her big mouth and criticizes Zim's lack of real companionship. What was Ore than? Raw onions? Seriously, are humans all so nosy?

' _Depends on the human. But I have to admit, curiousity does make humans poke their nose in other people's business.'_

"Zim, I don't think that listening to a roachy human that can't even remember your name, is going to give good advice on friendship." Ore told him as Zim hopped off of the bench.

"Didn't you hear her?" He said as he balled two fists and lifted them up to his face. "Inhuman! Can you believe it! The pathetic larvae called ME inhuman! I'll show that... that... THING!" He yelled in his fit of rage.

Ore closed her eyes and sighed. "Don't take to long then." Honestly, there was no point in arguing when Zim was in this state.

With a sound nod, Zim headed off to do who knows what in order to find a companion. Ore on the other hand stayed back and exchanged dirty looks with Zim's little classmate Dib.

That guy gave her the creeps.

' _Hey-loooo! Twins?'_ Laurie drawled. Ore shook herself out of the staring contest and gave Laurie a physical nod.

* * *

Robbie Turnish was a normal boy who loved video games and cheezy movies. He was a brute on the basketball court despite his shortness. And most importantly, he had sat next to the twins all year.

So it was no surprise that Ore casually wandered over to his table and set herself up right across the table from him. She made a big show of plopping onto the bench, folding her hands under her chin, and then started humming a little tune while looking off into the distance.

The brunette in front of her glanced up from his sports magazine and scowled. He yanked his magazine up until it completely obscured his face.

Ore stopped humming and leveled him with a glare. It was a really shame that Robbie didn't see it since she was certain that she could have made him spontaneously combust.

She cleared her throat. No reaction.

She cleared it again, only this time she added a little caught. Again, nothing.

Obviously this wasn't getting anywhere so Ore tried a different tactic.

"You have two seconds to respond or else I will sabotage your gaming system, like that one that's in your locker right now even though skool policy clearly states that no handheld devices are allowed within 50-feet of this building." She said all in one breath.

This got a reaction from him. A big one.

"Nooo! You can't do this to me! I swear I was going to take it out today, just please please please don't tell anyone. I'll do whatever you want!" He said in a stage whisper with his eyes darting around to make sure that no one else was listening in.

The smile on Ore's face was a victorious one.

"Good. Now that I have your attention, I have some questions you need to answer."

"Anything" Robbie said while nodded furiously, making himself look like a bobble head.

"First off." Ore began "You are the boy who sits next to the twins Max and Nina, right?"

"Who?"

Ore blinked owlishly.

"What do you mean who? According to my knowledge, you've been sitting next to them this whole year!" She hissed as she slammed both hands on the table, effectively scaring the boy she was interrogating.

"I-I don't know what you mean! No one sits next to me except Creepy Katty." Robbie stammered. It took a moment for Ore to remember who Creepy Katty was.

"You mean that girl who wears fake moustaches and cat ears all the time?"

"Y-yeah. Who else?"

"On the right side of you. Doesn't anyone sit there?"

"No. Yes. No wait, ARGGGH! No one sits at those desks. No one has for the past five years!"

"You said yes before. Why did you say yes then correct yourself?"

"I never said yes. Those seats are rumored to be haunted!"

"Haunted? By what?"

"I don't know! They're just stupid rumors."

"What about this morning?"

"This morning?"

"Yes! This morning! When you were practically swimming in poop soda!"

"I don't remember that ever happening, I swear!"

"Don't remember? DON'T REMEMBER?! HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER THE 'SPLODING MENTOS!"

' _Ore, let the poor boy go.'_ Laurie's words floated in Ore's head like little sail boats.

Suddenly, a cloud that Ore hadn't noticed before was lifted from her mind. She didn't even realies that the world had grown cloudy until the pressure around her eyes had vanished.

It was in that moment that Ore realised that she was standing up on the table, clutching the collar of Robbie's shirt. The only sound that echoed in the otherwise deathly silent room was the strange noises coming from one of the corners of the large room.

No doubt Zim was having a ball over there.

But that still didn't change the fact that everyone else was watching Ore like a whole flock of hawks.

"Uhhh..." Ore said with uncertainty as she released her hold on Robbie, letting fall like a sack of potatoes. "Nothing to see here. Carry on!" She finally said with a cheerful smile.

Ore quickly hopped off the table as soon as everyone else had lost interest in the spectacle and had gone back to their own business. With a relieved sigh, Ore wandered off leaving a traumatised Robbie behind who was busy curled up in a ball and muttering something about narwhals.

"OH COME ON!" A very very very familiar black haired, bespectacled boy yelled. Ore's left eye twitched, and Laurie groaned. "We just saw an alien invader threaten one of our own kind! And we're going to do nothing?"

"It's bad enough that you make fun of Zim all the time, and now you have to bully his older sister too?" A purple haired girl -Zita, if Ore wasn't mistaken- spoke up. That made Ore smirk a little. It was ironic that a human would defend her.

"But they're not humans! They're not even from this planet!" Dib said while making wild hand gestures.

"Don't be preposterous." Ore scoffed after some debate with Laurie on whether or not to get involved with the conversation. "There are no life forms out there that could possibly cross the massive distance to our planet."

"You know that's not true! I even have proof!" He stated, pulling out some pictures from out of no where. Ore froze.

"These are pictures of angry chickens from Chicky Licky." A boy who just happened to be passing by behind Dib, and managed to catch a glimpse of Dib's Evidence.

"No they aren- NOOOOOOO!" Dib yelled as he glanced down at the pictures. His head snapped back up and scanned the surrounding area, but neither Zim nor Ore were anywhere to be found.

They snuck out of the room while everyone was focused on Dib. Keff was also missing, but that little fact wasn't as important.

* * *

Ore slipped on an oil slick that was for some reason right in the middle of the sidewalk, and crashed into a tree.

"Guess whoooooooo!" Max said in a sing-song way as he hopped gracefully from the highest point of the tree on to the lower branches.

"Tis us!" Nina picked up as she belly flopped out of the lower branches of the maple tree Ore had the pleasure of being stuck to. "Awesomeness of awesome people has found you worthy of our awesomeness."

"Hey guys." Ore said, followed by Laurie stressing how important it was to proceed with caution. "Why did you two disappear when we were let out for lunch? I didn't even see you after recess. Or in class after."

' _Could you be even more blunter?!'_

'Well soooorrrryyyy. I've never been in this situation before!'

' _Clearly you need professional help.'_

'Unfortunately, I don't know any professionals in this area.'

' _What? You don't think I'm a professional?'_

'No. No I don't. Now let me think in peace.'

Nina and Max exchanged a glance.

"Maxie-Waxie over here got some Poop Soda up his nose and into his brain meaties so he went to the nurse and then got sent home with the Oozies. We're a package deal so I went home with him." Nina explained while drawing out just what happened using a random piece of chalk.

She suddenly stopped what she was doing and started giggling. "Poop. Hehehehehe"

"Ya, that's about right." Max said, backing up Nina's story. "So how was your day?"

Ore shrugged and cast a sideways glance over to the front yard of her home. Despite the fact that school had let out almost an hour ago, she still hadn't stepped foot into the house. Keef was on their property with a tent pitched up and a pair of binoculars that were focused on the windows.

"Interesting. It was an interesting day, to say the least." Ore finally responded. Max tilted his head to the side and began rubbing his chin.

"I say." He said, adopting a british accent. "How on earth are you ever going to get home with that fuddy duddy little person right there?"

Hehehehehehe. Fuddy Duddy. Soda. Poop Soda. HAHAHAHAHA" Nina roared in laughter as if she was sharing a private joke with herself.

"Ehh. I'll just use the back door."

Nina's eyes widened and then her laughter was cut off as she started choking on thin air.

"You have a back door?" Max asked as if Ore had just told him that she had all of the secrets of the universe.

"Yeeah..." Ore said slowly, completely unsure why the twins had such a reaction.

An uneasy silence fell upon the trio, and then:

"ALL HAIL THE USER OF THE BACK DOOR!" The twins screamed as they fell onto their backs and waved their limbs around. It was odd, but they looked like beetles that desperately tried to flip themselves over when then were stuck on their backs.

Laurie couldn't take it anymore, and started laughing like a maniac. Ore on the other hand, was just confused and a little wary.

"Um.. Ok. I, I gotta go now." She said while slowly inching away from the two humans that were sprawled on the ground.

"ALL HAIL THE USER OF THE BACK DOOR!" They yelled again, still not getting up off of the ground.

"K, bye!" Ore yelped as she hit the ground running. She headed straight for the fence that separated public, from private property. With a great leap worthy of a dancer, Ore cleared the fence and landed in the enclosed backyard of one of her dear neighbors.

The yard which was once lush and green, was now charred and black due to that little incident that happened the day before.

As if sensing Ore's arrival, the door that allowed entry from the kitchen to the yard opened.

"You!" Hissed the elderly women. All Ore could see of her was the silhouette caused by the bright light coming from the kitchen. But she didn't need to be a genius to tell that the women was swinging a baseball bat around.

"Eeep!" Ore bristled in surprises and then launched herself in the direction of her own yard. "Sorry" She yelled as she scaled the fence, not daring to look back in fear of the crazy bat lady.

Because the crazy bat ladies must not be toyed with. Ever.

In no time flat, Ore had climbed hastily over three more wooden fences and landed in her backyard like an ungraceful elephant. In other words, she face planted in one of the flowerbeds.

Ore rubbed her head and both she and Laurie groaned simultaneously from the oncoming headache. The irken stumbled to her feet, and began walking in the general direction where Ore knew the door to be, while cradling her head in her hands.

She didn't make it.

A few steps away from the building, a large blob suddenly slammed into Ore's side. The wind was knocked out of her lungs as she tumbled to the ground. She blinked her eyes hard as she tried to ward off little stars that whirled around in her vision.

In the end, Ore blacked out before she could get a good look at her attacker while Laurie screamed at her to get up.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am so so so so so so so sorry that it took so long for me to update this story! I could make up a long list of excuses as to why I have not updated in so long, but I doubt that anyone is interested in hearing it.**

 **I would like to note that I am well aware that Gaz does carry around her game slave during skool, but the reason she still has her's is because she scares the teachers when her video game is taken away. :P**

 **This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I didn't really want to leave you guys waiting any longer than you have to. But I think that it is a pretty decent cliffhanger to leave off of.**

 **Please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes, this story has no beta.**

 **And as always, I hope you have enjoyed this story so far! Oh, and please review to let me know what you think of it, even if it's only a smilie face!**


End file.
